hellboyfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Hellboy (filme)
Hellboy é um filme de fantasia sombrio lançado em 2004, dirigido por Guillermo del Toro e estrelado por Ron Perlman, baseado vagamente no quadrinho da Dark Horse Comics, Hellboy: Seed of Destruction por Mike Mignola. O filme foi produzido pela Revolution Studios e distribuído pela Columbia Pictures. Uma sequência Hellboy II: The Golden Army, foi lançado em 11 de Julho de 2008. Elenco *Ron Perlman como Hellboy *John Hurt como Professor Trevor Bruttenholm **Kevin Trainor como jovem Trevor Bruttenholm *Selma Blair como Liz Sherman **Millie Wilkie como jovem Liz Sherman *Doug Jones como Abe Sapien **David Hyde Pierce como Abe Sapien (voz, não creditado) *Rupert Evans como John Myers, um jovem agente do FBI que se junta ao B.P.D.P. *Karel Roden como Grigori Rasputin *wp:Brian Steele como Sammael *Ladislav Beran como Kroenen *Bridget Hodson como Ilsa von Haupstein *Jeffrey Tambor como Tom Manning *Corey Johnnson como Agente Clay *William Hoyland como Klaus Werner von Krupt *Brian Caspe como Agente Lime *James Babson como Agente Moss *Stephen Fisher como Agente Quarry *Angus MacInnes como George Whitman *Jim Howick como Cabo Matlin *Guillermo del Toro como Ivan Klimatovich (voz; não acreditado) Enredo Em 1944, o místico russo Grigori Rasputin trabalha com uma equipe de alemães nazistas liderados por Klaus Werner von Krupt para construir um portal dimensional, que ele pretende usar para provocar a destruição da Terra, despertando o Ogdru Jahad, entidades monstruosas que foram presas e adormecidas por um tempo não revelado. Ele é auxiliado por sua serva e amante, Ilsa von Haupstein, a quem concedeu a vida eterna, e o coronel Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, um assassino notório. Os Estados Unidos envia uma equipe para destruir o portal, guiado por um jovem médico, Professor Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, que é bem versado em termos de magia e feitiçaria, junto com George Whitman. Na batalha que se seguiu, o portal é destruído, matando Rasputin. Ilsa e Kroenen escapar da captura. Como o levantamento da equipe dos EUA investigando as ruínas por qualquer coisa que possa ter escapado em sua dimensão através do portal, eles descobrem um demônio infantil vermelho brilhante com uma mão direita aparentemente feita de pedra. Bruttenholm persuade-o em seus braços com uma barra de chocolate Baby Ruth. Eles nomeiam o pequeno demônio de "Hellboy". Sessenta anos mais tarde, um jovem agente do FBI chamado John Myers é transferido para o Bureau de Pesquisas e Defesa Paranormal, que é gerido pelo professor Bruttenholm. Ele é apresentado para Hellboy, agora um adulto. Também empregado com o BPDP há um ser parecido com um peixe sendo nomeado de Abe Sapien, que tem muitas habilidades psíquicas avançadas, e Liz Sherman, uma pirocinética que ainda tem que aprender a começar a controlar as habilidades de fogo, e um agente humano, Agente Clay. Liz saiu recentemente do Bureau (pela décima terceira vez) e internou em um hospital psiquiátrico em um esforço para proteger os outros de si mesma. Apesar das visitas regulares e persuação de Hellboy, ela está determinada a não voltar neste momento. Enquanto isso, Kroenen e Ilsa ressuscitam Rasputin. Rasputin e seus companheiros viajam para Nova York e da Biblioteca Machen de Artefatos Paranormais. Lá, libertam um demônio conhecido como Sammael, um cão do inferno com uma aparência insectóide distinta. Rasputin impregna Sammael com o poder de reencarnar e dividir sua essência, criando mais dois demônios de Sammael cada vez que um morre. Rasputin, em seguida, visita Liz enquanto ela dorme, subconscientemente reativando seus poderes, causando a destruição quase total do hospital. Depois, Myers a visita e convence-a a voltar para o Bureau, pelo menos por um curto prazo. O Sammael multiplicando rapidamente se torna um grande problema, enquanto Hellboy mata-o repetidamente, ele cria dezenas de outros. Sapien é ferido durante uma tentativa de recuperar alguns de seus ovos, e Kroenen mata três dos agentes humanos enviados com ele, incluindo Clay. Kroenen, cujo corpo antigo agora é administrado por mecanismos, desliga-se e finge ser derrotado pouco antes de Hellboy chegar. O 'cadáver' de Kroenen é levado pelo Bureau para exame. O diretor Tom Manning está irritado por imprudência do Hellboy, que é indiretamente responsável pelas mortes dos agentes. Hellboy fica bravo e ameaça Manning, assim como Liz retorna, quase fazendo-a sair de novo com a mesma rapidez. Myers, em um esforço para ajudá-la a superar suas dificuldades com Hellboy, se oferece para levá-la para o café. Hellboy, ciumento, secretamente segue-os. Enquanto estão fora, Rasputin aparece no Bureau, reanimando Kroenen antes de enfrentar o Professor Bruttenholm. Por respeito pela proteção e carinho que Bruttenholm deu para Hellboy, Rasputin promete-lhe uma morte rápida, mas primeiro lhe oferece uma visão do futuro, mostrando Hellboy destruindo o mundo. Rejeitando a visão de Rasputin do destino de Hellboy, Bruttenholm é esfaqueado no pescoço e desmorona, segurando um rosário, e morre. Manning assume o B.P.D.P. e com a ajuda de Hellboy e dos outros, consegue encontrar Rasputin com base em um mausoléu perto de Moscou, Rússia. Um Hellboy enfurecido destrói Kroenen de uma vez por todas, para vingar a morte de seu "pai", o professor Bruttenholm. Enquanto isso Liz, com alguma ajuda de Myers, deixa de lado o medo que a impediu de desencadear seu potencial e usa seus poderes pirocinéticos para envolver-se em fogo azul, que ela usa para incinerar o exército de Sammaels. Infelizmente, o efeito torna Hellboy, Liz, e Myers inconscientes. Para convencer Hellboy a liberar o Ogdru Jahad, Rasputin suga a alma de Liz para fora de seu corpo, dizendo a Hellboy que Liz vai voltar à vida se ele fizer um acordo. Hellboy, não querendo perder Liz, desperta o seu verdadeiro poder como Anung un Rama (a Besta do Apocalipse), fazendo seus chifres crescerem. Ele quase libera o Ogdru Jahad, mas Myers lembra de quem ele é e que ele tem o direito de escolher seu próprio caminho. Ele quebra seus chifres, retornando ao seu antigo eu e selando o Ogdru Jahad. Enquanto Rasputin grita seu desapontamento com Hellboy, Hellboy apunhala-o com um de seus chifres quebrados. No entanto, Rasputin tem um truque na manga: ele é possuído por um demônio do Ogdru Jahad. O Behemoth irrompe do corpo de Rasputin, cresce a um tamanho imenso e destrói Rasputin e Ilsa. Hellboy agarra uma espada de pedra de uma estátua nas proximidades e ataca os tentáculos do Behemoth, então se permite ser engolido com uma faixa de granadas de mão. O Beemote morre na explosão causada. Sinais vitais de Liz se foram quando Hellboy retorna da luta, mas ele sussurra no ouvido dela e de repente sua vida é restaurada. Quando ela pergunta como sua alma foi devolvida, Hellboy responde que ele simplesmente disse as criaturas do outro lado o custo de levá-la: "Ei, você aí do outro lado... deixe ela ir... porque se ela não voltar... você vai se arrepender." Ela e Hellboy beijam-se conforme ela envolve-os em chama azul e o narrador, Myers, diz que o que realmente faz um homem "não é como ele começa as coisas, mas como ele decide acabar com elas". Por fim, o filme termina com uma cena bem humorada na metade dos créditos, com um esquecido e assustado Manning perdido no mausoléu, olhando para ver se não há ninguém por perto. Trilha Sonora A trilha sonora do filme de Hellboy foi composta por Marco Beltrami. #Oct. 7th, 1944 1:17 #Meet Hellboy 1:29 #Main Title 1:08 #Snow Walkers 2:24 #Liz Sherman 2:28 #Fireproof 1:34 #Rooftop Tango 1:13 #Wake Up Dead 3:20 #Evil Doers 2:45 #Kroenen's Lied 1:59 #Father's Funeral 2:04 #Alley Fight 3:13 #Nazis 2:42 #Investigating Liz 3:24 #Abe Sapien 1:27 #Mechanical Mausoleum 0:42 #Soul Sucker 3:31 #Stand By Your Man 2:34 #Hellboy & Liz 2:46 #B.P.R.D. 2:58 Músicas que não estão no álbum da trilha sonora 1 - Heart Attack and Vine Escrita e Interpretada por Tom Waits. 2 - Red Right Hand Escrita por Nick Cave, Thomas Wydler e Mick Harvey. Interpretada por Pete Yorn. 3 - Easy Come, Easy Go Escrita por Edward Heyman e Johnny Green. Interpretada por Johnny Crawford. 4 - Breathe In Escrita por James Grundler. Interpretada por Paloalto. 5 - Let's Stay Together Escrita por Al Green, Al Jackson, Jr. e Willie Mitchell. Interpretada por Al Green. 6 - We'll Meet Again Escrita por Ross Parker e Hugh Charles. Interpretada por Vera Lynn. 7 - All Downhill From Here - New Found Glory (ouvida no trailer) 8 - Hellboy - Forseps (Créditos finais no DVD na Versão do Diretor) 9 - Mein Herz Brennt - Rammstein (Música do Trailer) 10 - Progenies of the Great Apocalypse - Dimmu Borgir 11 - Red Right Hand - Pete Yorn 12 - We'll Meet Again - Vera Lynn 13 - Why - Poet in Process Trivia Whitman usando uma M1 Garand.|thumb Durante a sequência do filme, Sgt abertura. Whitman e vários outros soldados usam M1 Garands. Lançamento Hellboy teve sua estréia local no Mann Village Theatre em Westwood, Los Angeles, Califórnia em 30 de março de 2004. Schneider, Sue (5 de abril de 2004). "Vendo o tapete vermelho na estréia de Hellboy". Cinescape. Arquivado no original em 21 de julho de 2008. Recuperado em 07-09-2008. A estréia nacional nos Estados Unidos e Canadá foi em 2 de abril de 2004 e no Brasil 30 de julho de 2004. Mike Mignola , o criador original do personagem Hellboy, afirmou que estava "muito feliz" com os filmes de Hellboy.Mike Mignola on reddit Biblheteria O filme abriu em grande lançamento em 2 de abril de 2004, onde arrecadou US$ 23,1 milhões em 3.028 salas de cinema no fim de semana de abertura. Ele atingiu US$ 59,7 milhões na América do Norte e US$ 39,7 milhões no resto do mundo com um total mundial de US$ 99,4 milhões contra um orçamento de US $ 66 milhões. "Hellboy (2004)". Box Office Mojo. Consultado em 13/07/2017. Crítica O filme foi bem recebido pela maioria dos críticos com uma pontuação média de 81% com base em 199 críticas, o que lhe valeu uma classificação "Certified Fresh" no Rotten Tomatoes. Hellboy no Rotten Tomatoes Metacritic atribuiu ao filme uma pontuação de 72%, com base em uma média ponderada de 37 comentários dos críticos convencionais. Hellboy no Metacritic Premiações Ganhou *'Image Award, 2004' **Melhor Diretor - Longa metragem. *'Saturn Award, 2005' **Melhor Maquiagem. Indicado *'Teen Choice Award, 2004' **Choice Movie - Drama/Ação Aventura. *'VES Award, 2005' **Desempenho excepcional por um personagem animado em um filme de live-action. *'IHG Award, 2005' **Melhor Filme. *'Bram Stoker Award, 2005' **Roteiro. *'Saturn Award, 2005' **Melhor Filme de Fantasia. **Melhor Lançamento de DVD de Edição Especial. **Melhor Figurino. Trailers thumb|center|670px thumb|center|670px thumb|center|670px Pôsteres em Alta Qualidade Hellboy_4b1f3167.jpg Hellboy_ce4e244f.jpg Hellboy_dc72e1be.jpg Hellboy_e4781c93.jpg Referências en:Hellboy_(film)